Titans, REWIND!
by TheGuyWithTheGun
Summary: The power station is controling out minds. Or, so says Beast Boy. When he attempts to save the world by sabatoging the power station, he fails and ends up with an interesting new feature... based on "Be Kind, Rewind" starring Jack Black and Mos Def
1. Chapter 1

"He does

"He does."

"No, he doesn't."

"You gotta admit, he could."

"Yeah, he could. But he wouldn't."

"Hey, Robin!"

Robin looked up from his computer, toward Beast Boy, who was currently locked in a fierce debate with Cyborg over in the kitchen.

"You're the resident expert," said Beast Boy, "If he really, really needed to, would Batman eat at McDonalds?"

Robin raised an eyebrow. "This is what you're arguing about?"

"Just tell me. I got five bucks riding on this."

Robin sighed, "Well, he never did when I was around," then he turned back to his work.

Beast Boy's jaw dropped. Cyborg grinned.

"Pay up."

"I'm not giving up my cash over his opinion," BB pouted, "There's gotta be tons of stuff Robin doesn't know about the Batman."

"Who else are you gonna ask?" Cy replied smugly.

Beast Boy frowned, started digging around in his pockets.

"I'm telling you guys, it's that stupid power station. It's trying to control your minds!"

"You're still on about that?" Said Robin.

"Can't you guys recognize a legit tip when you see one?"

"BB, we've checked out the power station," Cy said, "there's nothing there."

"That's what they want you to think!"

"Who's 'they'?"

"Y'know, 'Them'. 'They'," he paused, "haven't you seen 'Conspiracy Theory'?"

Cyborg rubbed his forehead, annoyed.

"Beast Boy," said Robin, "Slade's underground, the Hive Five are shut down, Dr. Light's on transfer to Arkham, and everybody else worth talking about is in prison. Who is there that could be doing this?"

"...'They'..."

Beast boy finished rummaging around in his pockets, extracting three one-dollar bills and two pennies.

Cyborg looked at him, teeth clenched.

BB laughed nervously, "Would an IOU work?"

Three hours later...

Cyborg lay on the slanted table that served as his bed, recharging peacefully. He was suddenly jolted awake when a bundle of cloth was tossed at his chest. His human eye snapped open, and he immediately recognized the figure standing over him.

"You ready to save the world, Cy?"

"Beast Boy? What do you think you're doin'?" he picked up the cloth, unfurled it to reveal it as a gray coverall, "What's this?"

"Your cloaking suit. We're goin' on the offensive. We're gonna attack the power station!"


	2. Chapter 2

"We should not be doing this," Cyborg said, glancing nervously about in the dark

"We should not be doing this," Cyborg said, glancing nervously about in the dark. Beast Boy had had him refrain from using his shoulder lamp, and deactivate his mechanical eye – so in addition to not being able to see his hand in front of his face, he also had no depth perception.

"It's for the good of mankind, Cy."

"It's not right," said the cybernetic titan, tripping over yet another ambiguous object, "We're sabotaging city property over some whacked-out hunch of yours!"

"Keep it down! Now hunker down and make sure your suit's in place, I'm gonna climb the fence."

"Fence?"

Cyborg crashed headfirst into a chainlink fence, causing a massive rattling sound that resonated about.

"Ow."

"Cool it, Cy! You wanna alert the – "

They suddenly heard fast approaching footsteps and alert voices.

"GUARDS!" The two titans frantically whispered in unison.

The voices grew louder, as did the footsteps.

"What're we gonna do?" asked Cyborg.

"Don't worry – just freeze!"

"Freeze!? What're you - ?"

Before he could get the rest of his sentence out, flashlights shone about them, and all Cyborg could do was heed Beast Boy's advice. He stood still as a statue.

"I don't get it," he heard one of the guards say, "I swear I heard someone climbing the fence."

Cyborg noticed that Beast Boy was behind the fence almost directly opposite to him. He could barely see the green Titan, as his face was painted in the exact likeness of a chainlink fence. He winked.

"Nothin' here but that ladder."

"Must'a been left by some maintenance team. They can take care of it when they get back."

"Right."

Finally, Cyborg felt the flashlights leave his back. He and Beast Boy breathed a sigh of relief.

"What was that?" asked Cy, "I don't see no ladder."

"Take a look at your back," said BB with a smile.

Cyborg did so, seeing that his body indeed had parallel legs and rungs.

"How do you do, Mr. Ladder?"

Cy ground his teeth.

"How come I'm the ladder?"

"'Cause I'm not tall enough, that's why."

Cyborg thought a bit, "Good point."

"We must be getting close to the power core," said Beast Boy, his boots clanging against the grated metal below him.

Cyborg checked his arm panel; it was full of static.

"You're right," he said, "I'm getting' a lot of electromagnetic interference. And it ain't good for my system."

"What do you mean?"

"I gotta back out, BB. Too much magnetism could wipe out my drive."

"You can't just leave me alone... we gotta sabotage the power station!"

"Sorry, Beast Boy. No matter how hard you try to convince me – and trust me, it ain't too convincing – I just can't do this."

With that, he turned and headed toward the exit.

"C'mon, man. Can't you just – "

The big man simply continued, ignoring his small, green friend.

"Fine. That just gives me, Beast Boy, a chance to save the universe all by my lonesome."

He looked around in confusion, scratching his head.

"Now... which way's the power core?"

Luckily, he spotted a sign that read "MAIN CORE" with an arrow pointing in the right direction.

"Ah," he said, casually striding down the corridor.

"Dude..." Beast Boy said reverently.

The main core was giant dynamo, the air around it quivering with energy.

"Now, said Beast Boy, removing a panel from the side of the giant machine, "all I gotta do is find the right wire and – "

He finished removing the panel, and within was an incomprehensible jumble of wires, each of them a different color.

"Woah. Gonna be harder than I thought. No problem though."

He fished around in the utility belt that he'd managed to swipe from Robin's room, found a pair of wire snips.

"Now, which one?"

He scratched his head, then thought, "Aha! The red wire! That's what it always is in the movies."

He reached out, placed his snips against one of the many red wires, and began to apply pressure.

As soon as the metal of the pliers touched the copper within the wire, Beast Boy instantly regretted his guess, for a current of about 10,000 volts suddenly coursed through his body.

He made a quick transition from cow to sheep to frog and finally back to himself before he let go, falling to the floor, groaning.

The only words he could manage were, "Wrong wire..."


End file.
